Blood moon
by googlygummybears232
Summary: After a accident that leaves Tsuki parent less the hunter association takes her in and trains her as a hunter, but now they want her to go to cross academy. What happened That night? And why is she in the night class.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walk into the association, after my last mission I was told to report to the president straight away. It had been a long mission with my...problem, not to mention since I was sore my reflexes were off which made it even harder to take down that vamp.

People are staring again why can't they just mind there own business. You see none of the other hunters here really like me. I've been here since I was 6 after an...accident that left me alone. I stayed at my house I used to share with my parents for three days until the kiryu's found me. I stayed with them for a week then they decided to check with the association to see if any one knew me ,or something like that. When nobody claimed me (no surprise there) the president of the association decided to make me a hunter. Then it all changed when I hit the age ten.

I was having a really bad week after my birthday, it was like all my senses were heightened you might say oh my god that's so cool. Well it sucked thank you very much! It was like everyone was yelling at me and I could hear and feel everything. At first i thought I got bit on a mission with my instructor Yagari when we went to save Zero from a vamp. Then I decided to look into my ancestral line in the records at the association. Apparently my family was really old almost as old as vampires. Then I came across a record about a 'random animal' attack, somebody went to check it out it turned out to be a large dog like creature. Yep you got that right people a werewolf half human half werewolf.

So of course that full moon after my tenth birthday I changed. Let me just tell you right now it hurt , a lot. Try breaking every bone in your body over and over again then setting yourself on fire. Now it has happened ever since that day.

Anyway back to the present the pres is waiting for me by his office.(Still can't believe he's a guy). He motions me into his office as I step in I see him sitting in his chair behind his desk that has a file. " Tomorrow you shall attend cross academy we have another hunter there but his motives are being questioned. All I want you to do is to observe the school and it's students. Especially an old friend of yours Zero kiryu." I know I should have turned back, Cross Academy isn't that the school that has vamps and humans in the same school? Zero? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time not since Kaien adopted him after his family was attacked.

I notice the president is waiting for me to accept, like I have a choice. So I just nod I've learned its just best to stay silent and accept even if you don't want the job. There was nothing I could do about it.

I'm about to leve when he stands up. " You'll be needing this" he says handing me a file. I take the file from his hand. "Thanks,I'll look over it tonight" I reply."good luck Tsuki" I nod and leave his office and the association and take the walk to my small apartment. It's really small but enough for me kitchen/dining room,to the left is the living room then the door to the right is my bedroom and another door to the bathroom. It doesn't have much I just moved in even though i haven't completed school yet.

I step into my room, which is pretty simple twin size bed in the corner with a sky blue comforter and pillows a closet,dresser, and bookcase. Well I guess I better get packed for tomorrow. All I know is I'm so not looking forward to this mission.

AN hi I'm not sure where this is going right now plus I'm still new to this I will try and update every week maybe twice a week but I hope every one likes this haters you can hate but don't just tell me my story sucks tell me why. Another thing I don't have the best grip on grammar if you see something wrong feel free to point it out. The more good reviews I get the more I is my oc I don't know who she will be with yet but if you have an idea go ahead say it in the reviews. Ote hopefully this will be a hit see u next week or sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ugh I've been in this stupid piece of metal forever,how far away is this school? If I have to stay in this for ten more minutes I'm gonna hurl. I look at the driver he's just another hunter I've seen around the association a couple of times he looks at me through the mirror and sees the annoyed look in my blue eyes while I see the disgust in his green ones.

Just because I go furry once a month does not mean I'm a freak!... Ok maybe it does a little bit but I'm not that bad. "How much longer 'til we get there " I ask. He just looks at me rolls his eyes and says "five more minutes". Thank god I sigh as I start to see a large castle looking structure in the distance.

Well this is it Cross academy. I look at my suit case on the seat beside me it's just a typical black colored rolling suitcase. The car stops, I get out after a few seconds with my suit case rolling behind me. I see a short brunette in a black and white uniform with a red bow at the chest I'm taller than her well this is a first. She opens her brown eyes and smiles at me like it's the happiest day of her life does she always do that it's a bit irritating but infectious so being the...kind person I am I smile back and wave. She steps forward and holds her hand out " hi I'm Yuki Cross it's nice to meet you Tsuki". I take her hand and say " it's nice to meet you Yuki" I follow her as she explains to me that she is taking me to the headmasters office. Yuki seems sweet but I smell something off about her. I have heightened senses it comes with the wolf thing I have abnormal hearing,sight,smell,strength,and speed. It kind of smells like what I usually get off vampires but it's faint must have to do with the fact that this school harbors vampires in the 'night' class. Yuki is in the day class so she must be human.

A couple more minutes of walking and talking with Yuki we become friends. She tells me more about the day class and night class but not that they are vampires. Does she not know why I'm here?

We make it to the headmaster's office also known as Kaien Cross. I remember reading about him in the records he was a major vamp hunter so what's with the sudden pacifism? We walk through the doorway and I see a man with a ... pigtail and glasses fling him self at Yuki yelling her name but she side steps and he slams into the door, I grin this is going to be interesting.

" Yuki why do you hate me so" he says I hope this isn't the headmaster." I don't hate you headmaster" Yuki says, wow so this is the mighty Kaien. He doesn't even look like a hunter? " call me dad" he mumbles and Yuki just nods and I start laughing mentally of course but I am smiling. Kaien looks up at me and stands up going back to sit on the chair behind his desk we both walk up so we are standing in front of his desk."Tsuki welcome to Cross academy. I hope you enjoy your stay here I am concerned why the association has sent you here though" he says.

Yuki's eyes widen at that statement. I just stare at him and respond " you have no reason to be concerned for the moment I'm not here to kill your precious vamps or to destroy this little dream of yours. I imagine the only reason I'm here is because the president is worried about the vamps hurting someone" I say and shrug Kaien breaths out relieved at my statement. Yuki steps forward "wait your a hunter?" She asks I smile at her and nod. She looks to Kaien and asks" is she going to be a new guardian?" He nods and turns to me giving me a box " this is your uniform the bathroom is over there on the left your guardian band is in there as well" as he finishes I look to the door and walk over to it open the door and lock it behind me.

It's pretty small there is a toilet and a sink with a mirror. I look into the mirror and see my reflection. The first thing I see is my wavy blonde hair which goes to my the end of my back,next is my eyes they are big and Aqua blue. I'm wearing dark gray jeans combat boots a maroon tank top with a black jacket. I start to undress and open the box and put on my uniform. "Why does it have to be a skirt" I complain and look back to the box I see a band it must be for guardians well I'm gonna be occupied here i hope it's nothing stupid.

I go back out after putting my old clothes in the box. I see Yuki gasp and that's when i notice, why does mine look different than hers? Kaien seems unaffected. He looks like he's about to talk then the door opens and when I look over my eyes lock with the lavender ones that widened at seeing me ...Zero.

 **AN** cliffhanger I dedicate this chapter to my sister who helped me right it I hope you all liked if any one is reading this. Review for any ideas you might have and I'll see you next week. ? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zero pov.

It's been an hour or so since I had talked to Yuki, a couple of days since Shizuka's death. Apparently we are getting a new student and the headmaster said he wanted us both in his office.

What's so special about a new student? They're probably a knight class student. Just thinking about another vampire here made me feel nauseous.

I'm standing by the fountain on the grounds of Cross Academy when I sensed a presence entering the grounds of the academy it seemed familiar yet it wasn't vampire or human. So I set off to find where this 'thing' was. On my way I realized I was walking toward the headmaster's office.

Then it hit me exactly who it was on the other side of the door. I eagerly opened the door hoping to see the girl I knew was on the other side of the door. Upon my entrance everyone looked up at me. Then I saw her Tsuki. She was different obviously because I hadn't seen her since before 'that night'. She was taller, as was her hair longer. Than I noticed we were both staring at each other.

"Tsuki?" I asked, she nodded and took a step forward I quickly pulled her in a hug wrapping my arms around her as she did the same to me. When we pulled apart I saw Yuki gaping at us and Kaien had a small smile on his face. "Hey Zero" she said then something clicked she was the new student. "Are you two done with your moment we have things to discuss" Kaien said now sounding serious. I nodded well Tsuki mumbled a yea.

Kaien sat up in his chair "Now we need to discuss your ahem...situation. Which is also the reason why I have placed you in the night class." I see Tsuki grimace when he said 'situation' while Yuki just looked confused. "I have a special place for you to stay during that time and when the time comes you can go there." He must be meaning the place where I was being held not long ago. She nodded, and I grimaced at the thought of her changing I saw it once when we were being training together it happened really fast but it looked it looked excruciating and it hurt to see her like that.

That's when Yuki decided to speak up "Situation? What situation?" She looked really confused I mentally smiled at her antics. I already knew what was going to happen Tsuki doesn't like talking about the whole werewolf thing so when it comes up she answers quickly then changes the topic." I'm a werewolf" knew it but this time she didn't need to change the topic because Kaname Kuran waltzed into the room. Ugh what is he doing here, then I felt stupid and looked back at Tsuki who was wearing a night class uniform.

Well crap.

He looked disgusted and was waving his hand in his face like something stunk probably referring to Tsuki he asked " Headmaster why does it smell like dog in here?" Tsuki smirked and said "You don't smell so good yourself Kuran". He then looked down at her "Well miss Tsuki I can't say I like this decision of you staying with the night class, I don't know the reason your here but hurt anyone then I'm afraid we'll have to send you back to the association."

Tsuki's pov.

I knew what Kuran was doing we had met before at a soirée and a meeting. Let's just say we didn't see eye to eye. He was trying to provoke me, but he will soon learn it won't work. " Sorry Kuran but I don't wish to argue at the moment I have spent a long time in the car and I would like to get some sleep being as class has ended." He nodded,me still smirking Yuki still looking shocked but slowly getting back to the real world. Zero looked like he wanted to take Kaname's head off while Kaien just sat there looking amused at the scene.

"Well I'll be off then see you three tommorow Kuran can show me to the moon dorms." I said waving good bye and pulling Kaname out the door.

AN just saying now since I forgot I do not own vampire knight or the picture. The next chapter will be with Tsuki going to the moon dorm. Again, review if you have any ideas on what you want to happen next I'm open to suggestions. I know this was late but I hope for that not to happen again. I'd also like to thank everyone for reviewing following or favoriting this story.

See u next week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yuki pov

Werewolf? Werewolves are real!?

Now I'm confused, who is this girl. At first i thought she was human but that is definitely not the case since she is in a night class uniform. I've only ever known of vampires, the vampire who was crazy with blood lust and the kind vampire who saved me. Speaking of Kaname he just stepped in. Why doesn't he like her is it because he is a vampire and she's a werewolf?

I didn't pay too much attention afterwards caught up in my own thoughts. What does the association want? Are they after Zero, and how does he know her? Were they friends ,and if so where has she been? More things about Zero that I don't know.

The next thing I know Tsuki is waving at us and is walking out the door with Kaname. Kaname is making sure to keep his distance from her. I look back at the headmaster "What just happened?" i ask. The headmaster still has a smile on his face as he replies "That was Tsuki she works for the association and is an old friend of Zeros'. Plus she was taught alongside him and his brother, she was always so nice and adored him and Ichiru."

His smile disappears as he frowns while saying "I don't think she knows about what happened yet, she is always being set off on assignments she barely gets time for herself."

"What is she doing here?" Zero asks he looks so sad I can see him replaying the memories in his mind. They must have been really close. The headmaster looks down and says "She is on an assignment from the association most likely to watch over you and also quite possibly another test to see where her loyalties lie."

I see she's kind of like Zero then.

Tsuki pov.

As me and Kuran walk out of the room there was a blonde person waiting for us he had green eyes and is very tall. What is up with all the tall guys! Maybe I'm just too short :( . I could tell he was a vampire because of his scent. As i get out of my thoughts I hear him speak. "Hello, you must be Tsuki. I'm Takuma Ichijo it's very nice to meet you." He has a bright smile on his face.

"Hello Takuma it's very nice to meet you" I say with a bright smile, what can i say it's very infectious I mean seriously how can you not smile at that face he's just too adorable.

As we walk Takuma explains things that probably should be said by Kuran. I mean seriously what a slacker, making poor Takuma do all the work. "The rest of the night class should be asleep at this time so at least you can get a good rest before you meet everyone." That's an upside at least this is enough excitement for one day. I mean seeing Zero and Kuran all in one day. That's way too much for me. This is going to be a pain having to see Kuran everyday.

 **AN Oh my gosh I have been meaning to finish this chapter for months it's ridiculous. I'm so sorry I will try to make the chapters longer and upload them faster. I just have been in a very long block then school started and I have been trying to find time.**


End file.
